It All Started With A Dream
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: Tori start to have dreams about a certain nerdy boy but will she let them control her or let herself give in to her hidden desire.
1. Hidden Desire

**I'M BACK BITCHES! **

**A/N: I had A LOT of shit happen to me which made me mad and I decide to stop writing for awhile until I cool myself off. For example all of my works for my other stories got destroy by a FUCKING VIRUS so I was too piss to continue and went on a long ass vacation. I back now I'm going to REDO everything again so bear with me because I don't abandon my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but if I did Tori, Jade, or Trina would be dating Robbie.**

* * *

><p><strong>It All Started With A Dream<strong>

I have been having this strange dream.

Not just _any_ dream.

No I have been _sexual_ dream.

Not just regular sexual dream with Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp.

This was different than those dreams because this time it was with a _certain_ boy.

Not just any boy but a friend of mine.

A friend name Robbie Shapiro.

I have been having those dreams for about a month now ever since I gave Robbie my blood for his operation. It started out as a small sexual fantasy about Robbie and me which was strange itself, but each passing day it gets more _intense_. I almost expose myself in Mr. Sikowitz's class over my sexual daydream about Robbie with my quiet moaning. At first I wanted all the dreams and fantasies to stop but as time passes by I started to really enjoying it. This was some of the stuff I was thinking as I stare at Robbie across the lunch table who was talking to Cat about something. I started to question if I like Robbie more than just a friend or if this was just a phase I'm going through. Robbie turns toward me before I can even answer those questions when he saw me staring at him intensely.

"Hey Tori want to look at my new app on my iphone?" Robbie asked me nicely which snapped me out of my musing.

I just smile at him and said "Sure"

Robbie move toward me and as he got near me I started to remember my last sexual fantasy about him.

_Robbie and I were in a regular classroom and I was wearing a naughty Catholic schoolgirl outfit. My blouse was three sizes too small, which made my B-cup breasts, strain against the fabric. My skirt is so small that if I bend over just a little you could see my red panties. Robbie was dress like a strict school teacher and he was standing in front of a table with his arms folded across his chest. I was sitting in a desk in front of him twirling a lock of my hair around my finger while chewing a piece of bubblegum._

"_Tori Vega" Robbie said with a frown on his face._

"_Yes" I innocently said to him but he and I knew it was anything but innocent. _

"_Do you know why you are here in detention?" Robbie questioned seriously. _

"_No sir I do not." I said with an innocent voice but was smirking at him._

_Robbie frowns at me for a moment but then continue to talk with disappointment in his eyes._

"_You are here because you always show up late to class and you haven't turned in all of your assignment for my class." Robbie angrily said to me._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Shapiro." I sadly said to him while pouting my lip._

"_Your puppy dog pout may work on other teacher but NOT me Miss. Vega." Robbie said deadpanned while lifting a single brow at me._

_I stop the puppy dog pout since he caught on quickly than most of the other teacher._

'_I guess I have to try something else.' I muse to myself and got up from my desk. He look at with the never moving frown but his eyes hold curiosity as he see me slowly walking up to him. _

"_What are you doing Miss. Vega?" Robbie questioned me as I was now standing right in front of him twirling my hair still._

_I ignored his question and ask my own question._

"_Is there any way I can skip detention and just do 'extra credit'?" I whisper sexy extra credit in his ear as I lean close into him._

_Robbie looks at me with shock written on his face for a moment but then he started to slowly form a lecherous grin._

"_Well Miss. Vega I guess I can give you a chance to redeem yourself." Robbie said huskily as he look at me with his dark brown eyes. _

_"How do I do that Mr. Shapiro?" I innocently whisper to him but I already know the answer as I started to lean forward._

_Robbie met me half way and when our lips touch each other it wasn't a nice and friendly kiss but more raw and hungry kiss. He grab my waist to pull us closer and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck to pull his head down a little since he was taller than me. We continue to hungrily make out with each other until we pull back from each other to catch our breath. I realize that my gum was not in my mouth anymore as I see Robbie chewing it and blowing a big bubble. _

"_You won't need this anymore." Robbie said huskily as he tosses the gum out of his mouth into the trash can._

"_Oh?" I smiled at him since I had a pretty good idea._

"_Your mouth will be far too busy doing something else Miss. Vega." Robbie said huskily into my ear. As soon as he said that I felt my panties getting wet as I look into his eyes._

"_Get on your knee and pull my pants down." Robbie commanded._

_I quickly obey him and got on my knees while pull his pants down. I look at his boxers for a second to see it was a smiling face. I chuckled a bit but continue to pull down his boxers to look at my prize. I saw my prize in it full glory and I was at awe with it. I fell in love with his half erect member staring at me as I grasped his cock. I lick my lips as I see his dick doing a Popeye in my hand. Now that his cock is fully erect I could not believe that his cock was length 9 inches and he was also 2 inches thick. I look up at him in awe and he was just grinning at me._

"_I want you to put your big mouth to used and give me oral presentation." Robbie said to me as he leans back a little on the desk._

_I just to work as I engulfed monster cock with my mouth and Robbie just groaned as I please him. I started bobbing up and down while I lick him with unlimited energy. As I look up I see Robbie's eyes glazed over a bit as I was giving him pleasure with my tongue. I smiled and just continue my work while I hum a few notes. _

"_You're doing wonderful job Tori." Robbie moans out as he put his hand at the top head._

_I was so happy when he said that so I decided to bob my head faster while at the same time licking him quicker. I started to deep throat him and he moan even louder than before. I love the sounds that he making so much I started to play with myself. I grip and tease my right breast with my right hand while I use my left hand to play with my folds between my legs._

_I felt his cock pulsing in my mouth letting me know that he was about to cum. Robbie suddenly gripped the back of my head and started to thrust cock roughly into my mouth. His cock hit the back of my throat a couple of times before it went back down my throat. He finally shot his hot cum down my throat, forcing me to drink all of it. I try to gasp for air around his cock, choking on it as tears came out of my eyes. He grunted loudly as he came a little bit more then finally let go of me and lean back on the table._

"_Don't spill a drop." Robbie commanded me as I was trying to catch my breath._

_I don't spill any of his cum and drink all of it. I smiled at him as I slowly got up from the floor. _

_I went to the table and placed both of my hands on the table while bending over and spread my legs._

"_Please master split my pussy with your monster cock." I begged him while shaking my ass a little bit. I saw once again that his cock did the Popeye as he stares at my ass with pure lust._

"_Since you ask nicely" Robbie said_

_Robbie got up from the table and got behind me and lined up to my entrance. One big thrust was all it took to get inside of pussy which cause me pain but also pleasure. I grasped as I feel him feeling me up. _

"_Aaah…Oh My God you're going to split me into two." I happily said as I look back at him. He had an evil glint in his eyes and I knew I wouldn't able to walk properly by the time he is done with me._

_Robbie lean forward until he was right next to my ear and cockily said "Are you regretting about the extra credit now?" That made me a little wetter when I heard his smooth voice. He had a smug look on his face and I turn to face him and said "No…so hit me with your best shot."_

"_You are definitely going to regret that Miss. Vega." Robbie growl into my ear while licking it. That sent shiver down my spine not knowing that I will indeed going to regret my words. _

"TORI" Robbie screamed at me.

I jump a little bit when I heard him and angrily look at him.

"What?" I angrily ask.

"You were daydream when I was talking to you." Robbie look upset and I didn't realized that I did it again. This time it was worst since I did it in front of Robbie the one person I didn't want to do it in front of.

"I'm sorry…I just had a lot on my mind." I sincerely said to him hoping that he wouldn't push on.

Of course Robbie being Robbie had to ask.

"What were you daydreaming about?" Robbie curiously asks me. Everybody started to look at me wondering the same thing.

I felt my face heating up and I quickly said 'nothing' and praying that he would drop the subject.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" Robbie probed me since he was worried about me.

"YES IT WAS NOTHING!" I raise my voice a little louder than usual. I realized my mistake a little too late as I saw getting up from the table and quietly said "I'm sorry I ask" quickly left the table.

"Robbie waits…" It was too late as he was gone from sight and I drop my head onto the table feeling bad for hurting his feeling.

"_Dammit__"_ I angrily said to myself.

I slowly look up to see a frowning face of Cat and before I could say anything she quickly said "Why did you yell at Robbie?"

I quickly responded "I didn't mean to…I was just upset about my dream and I took it out on him by accident."

Andre curiously asks "What was your dream about that made you so upset?" My friends were looking at me to answer while I was trying to come up with a believable lie.

"I dreamt that Trina made me her slave because of a stupid promise I made to her." I lied hopefully that seem believable enough to not question it.

My lie had the desire affect I wanted when they look at me with understanding even Jade had the same look.

Not even three second later my older sister Trina came toward me with an innocent smile on her face. I knew right then and there that it spell trouble for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It feels nice to get back to writing again. I could stop and make this into a One-shot or continue this as a multi-chapter story. That depend if you guys actually want to see more of this story then I would be gladly continue for you guys. **

**So Review to let me know!**


	2. Understanding Feelings

**Thank you Zen and Rio for the only two reviews I got so far since I know Rori is not a popular pairing on Victorious. **

**Rant: I got a question to anybody who reading this story. Why do almost every author who writes for Victorious Fanfictions only like pairing Robbie with almost every other character beside Jade, Tori, or Trina? I mean DAMN Robbie/Beck and Robbie/Andre got more fanfic than Robbie/Tori. Really What the FUCK? If you guys can't come with ideas for those three girls I mention earlier then I can happily give you ideas for a good story for them for FREE. **

**I'm just saying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but if I did Tori, Jade, or Trina would be dating Robbie.**

* * *

><p><strong>It All Started With A Dream<strong>

_**Robbie's POV**_

_"I don't know why she had to yell at me for asking a simple question."_I bitterly thought to myself as I sat in the library table.

_"I was just making sure that she was alright."_I sadly thought as I remember Tori's angry face.

I have been noticing something different with Tori lately in school or when we (my friends and I) hang out after school. She would sometimes have this faraway look on her face at random times. I notice this about two weeks ago but, I didn't say anything at first because it was her business. I'm now worried about her since it's happening more frequently in all of our class we have together. That was the first time I ever mention it to her to hopefully to have a clue what's going on with her.

"That plan sucks out apparently." I mumbled to myself.

As I rest my head on the table I was sitting at, I was also waiting for a classmate to join me soon. You see I was tutoring a classmate of my in math since I'm the best in my class.

Not that I'm bragging about since its true…

Anyway I'm meeting a girl name Katherine Patil, a beautiful Indian girl that has most of the same classes as me. She is about two inches shorter than me with long black slick hair that reach the middle of her back. I love to stare deeply into her chocolate brown eyes when I see her. She has beautiful curves on her body with her perfect C cup breast.

Which I totally don't stare at all…

Okay I look at them once or twice I'm guy so sue me…

She have the one of the most beautiful smile second to Tori (in my own personal opinion anyway). I notice that she has a washboard stomach which almost made me drool at her but luckily for me I snap out of it before Katherine notice. She has very sexy legs that can go on for miles every time I stare at them.

I hear a chair being pull out next to me and I look up to see the girl I was think about sitting beside me.

"Hello Katherine." I happily said

She smiles at me with her perfect white teeth and her cute dimples on her face.

"Hello Robbie." Katherine happily greeted me.

I felt warmth coming from her smiles alone that quickly brighten my gloomy mood.

"So let's get started on the first problem." I calmly said as she had her book open and was ready to go.

_"I just got to forget about Tori for now and worry about her later." _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV<strong>_

_"All great now what do she wants."_I angrily thought as I see my sister come up to me and my friends.

"Hey guys" Trina said in a sweet voice.

My guts are telling me to run away but my body is not reacting to my feeling which spell doom for me.

The gang politely said hello or in Jade case 'we don't want you here' in which I felt like saying right now.

Trina ignored what Jade said and turn toward me with a big evil smile.

I gulped.

"Hey little sister I need you to do me a big favor for me." She grinned at me.

"Yeah what's that?" I cautiously asked

"I want you to be my partner for the Singing Jam this coming Saturday at school." She happily explained to me.

"Why do you want me to be your partner?" I asked

"Well that's easy you're an ok singer and I'm an awesome singer and together we will win for sure." She said confidently

I wanted to roll my eyes at my sister but at least she is asking me nicely instead of forcing me to do it. I also know that my sister is a terrible singer and we would most likely lose even with me singing.

Sigh…

"Okay I will sing with you." I tiredly said

"Great now all I have to do is to find Robbie and get him to help me with the tech-y stuff." Trina happily said

"Why do you need Robbie help?" I confusedly asked with a hint of anger.

I really didn't like the idea of Robbie and Trina working too closely together.

"Well Robbie is good at the tech-y stuff like Freddie Benson from iCarly so I thought why not." Trina explains which was true.

"Beside Robbie would love to do a favor for me anyway since he likes me." Trina smirked at me.

I had to hold back a growl that almost escapes from my mouth at that statement.

"Well I'm off…Cya." Trina said as she left the table.

I drop my head onto the table again.

Groan…

"Hopefully it won't be too bad." I said trying to cheer myself up but, as I look at my friends they didn't think so.

"Aww who am I kidding?" I sadly said

"Not us Vega." Jade smirked at me.

Grrr…

I quickly pick up my head to look at my watch to see I only have seven more minutes before lunch end.

"I gotta go find Robbie and apologize to him quick." I worriedly said as I quickly pack my stuff and went inside the school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>_

I just finish explaining Katherine the last problem to her and I look my watch to see we only got five minutes left until class start.

"Look like it's time to stop for now." I sadly said to her.

I got to get ready to face Tori in my upcoming class which I'm not ready for just yet.

"Aww I was having fun with your easy explanations on this stuff." She cutely pouted.

"Well we can finish up later at my house if you are not too busy today." I politely ask her.

"Nope that's perfectly fine with me." She happily smiled at me.

I look down to try to cover my blush on my face that I knew was there.

"Are you alright Robbie?" She worriedly asks.

I quickly look up at her in surprise.

"Y-Yeah Of Course I am why wouldn't I be?" I ask her.

She got a little closer to me and stares directly into my eyes.

"You looked upset when I first saw you in the library and I didn't want to say anything since you cheer up quickly." Katherine continues to talk before I got a chance to defend myself "But now I see you are sad again when you mention that class was about to start so tell me what's wrong." She kindly asks me.

_"Wow she is good."_ I thought as she waited patiently for me to answer her.

They weren't any point in me trying to lie to her now…

"Okay (sigh) you know my friend, Tori Vega right?" She nodded "Well she has been acting a little off lately but I haven't mention until today when I ask her about at lunch." Katherine roll her hand to say go on "At first she said the usual 'it nothing' but I wanted to make sure that she was alright and when I ask the second time she snapped at me." I sadly sigh again and she touched my arm and rubbed it up and down for support which I was grateful for "I got up mumble sorry to her and left the lunch table to go wait for you at the library." I finish my story to her.

Katherine came toward me and gave me a small friendly hug which I welcome since it felt nice.

"It's okay Robbie she will come around and if she doesn't then she doesn't deserve your friendship." She gave me encouraging smile and I smiled back at her.

"I see you in cooking class okay." She happily said

"Okay" I happily said

She left the library and I turn around to pack my books into my bag.

Not even a minute pass by as I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hello Robbie."

I jump up a bit and quickly turn around to see a smiling Tori Vega behind me.

Tori might be smiling but her eyes tell a different story because if look could kill I would be down six feet under.

"H-Hi T-Tori" I nervously and confusedly said

_"What have I done now?" _I ask myself

The first thing out of her mouth wasn't something I was expecting from her.

"Who was that _girl_ you were talking to?" She sweetly asks but I knew it was anything but sweet.

"_Oh Shit."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry no dream sex scene in this chapter but next chapter there will be.<strong>

**Do you love it or hate it?**

**How do you feel about the OC character I introduce in this chapter**?

**Will the new girl cause problems between own soon to be couple?**

**You will have to wait until next chapter now will you. **

**Please and thank you for the Review.**

**Until Next time audience **

**Peace out Bitches!**


	3. GreenEye Monster

**I'm glad for all of your reviews and yes Jonathan 81 I will keep Rori alive. My other story will be coming out next week so look for that soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but if I did Tori, Jade, or Trina would be dating Robbie.**

* * *

><p><strong>It All Started With A Dream<strong>

_**Tori's POV**_

I enter the school to look for Robbie before class started in seven minutes. I found a classmate of mine name Ben and asked him if he seen Robbie which he told that he was in the library. I quickly thank him and ran to the library.

I made it there less than two minutes.

I quietly went inside to see if Robbie was still their so I can apologize to him. I hear him talking to somebody else a voice that I kind of recognize but can't put a face on it. I got closer to actually to hear the conversation but stay hidden behind the bookshelf.

It wasn't eavesdropping…I just want to hear them better without being notice by them.

_"Are you alright Robbie?"_ I heard a soft voice but then I realize that Robbie was talking to a girl.

I peer around a little to confirm my suspension.

I wasn't wrong when I see a beautiful Indian girl sitting right next to Robbie.

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_ I yell in my head.

Who was that _girl _sitting very close to _my _Robbie like that she his girlfriend or something?

God I hope not.

_"Wait_ _calm down Tori maybe she is just a friend that I don't know about." _I try to reason with myself inner jealous self.

_"Beside Robbie doesn't belong to me...yet anyway." _I calm down a little bit then I peer around again to see something that made my blood boil.

_"That bitch is rubbing her hands all over his arm like a slut would do." _I angrily thought.

Now I see her hugging him and boy I wanted to go over their rip her hair out but I stay put.

_"It's okay Robbie she will come around and if she doesn't then she doesn't deserve your friendship." _I heard that slut say to Robbie and wondering if she was talking about me.

_"She has better not."_ I angrily thought.

I see the bitch finally leaving the library and I turn back to see Robbie packing his stuff. Now was the perfect to interrogate him on that girl.

I quickly went toward Robbie while his back is toward me.

"Hello Robbie." I sweetly said.

He jumps up into the air before turning around quickly to see me smiling at him even though I was very angry.

"H-Hi T-Tori" He nervously said to me.

He looks scare of me but right now I didn't care since I wanted answers now.

I said the first question that I wanted to know ever since I saw that whore with him.

"Who was that _girl _you were talking to?" I sweetly ask but he and I knew it was anything but sweet.

Robbie started to look anywhere but my eyes.

"What girl?" He said fearfully.

So he was trying to play dumb on me…well that not going to work on me.

"Oh you know the one you were flirting with a minute ago." I asked my voice rising a little bit.

"Oh you mean the girl I was talking to that was Katherine Patil and I wasn't flirting with her." Robbie quickly assured me.

I narrowed my eyes at him a bit to make him sweat a bit which totally work.

"Fine but you two in the library _alone_?" I stretch the last word to get my point across.

Robbie blushes.

"I'm just tutoring her in math since she asks me yesterday." Robbie incredulously said.

Hmph!

That was my genius reply back to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked quickly.

"Well I came here looking for you so I could apologize to you." I sadly said

Robbie look confused.

"I'm sorry that I yell at you at lunch since it wasn't your fault." I apologized to him

_"Technically you were in the dream but you didn't cause it." _I secretly thought to myself.

"Do you forgive me?" I cutely pouted.

He smiles at me and I smiled back him.

"Of Course I do." He happily said.

I went toward him and hugged him.

_"Is that muscle I feel on his chest?" _I thought as I felt his chest with my head when I rub my face on it.

"W-We s-should get t-to c-class before were l-late." Robbie shuttered.

I wonder why he was shuttering so much but I reluctantly got off of him and we left to go to math class together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>_

Wow I seriously love my life.

No I am serious I do.

The last few weeks have been a real eye opener for me.

First off I made a couple of new friends at school.

Secondly I am not getting pick on so much anymore.

_"It's because mostly since I help the students that pick on me." _I sarcastically thought.

And finally Tori and I have been hanging out a lot ever since she apologizes to me at the library.

I also notice a few things between us during the time that we hang out.

I notice that Tori usually touch me here and there on the arms or hands. Its only small and almost unnoticeable touches but I notice them.

It doesn't bother me at all.

In fact I welcome them.

The second thing I notice is the fact that Tori sitting next to me at lunch. It's usually Cat and Andre that sit on either side of her but now I sit on her left or right side.

At first I was almost confused by her action but then I quickly and mentally slap myself for questioning it. I just enjoy the first time that she choose to sit next to me.

It felt _natural _to be beside her.

I don't want to sound cliché but it felt like we were meant to be near each other.

But I don't want to get to ahead of myself like I did with Trina and Cat.

I only had a crushes on them but with Tori it is much different.

I know it's different and I wasn't going to screw our new relationship by rushing anything with her.

The final thing I notice is anytime I mention Katherine to Tori at all her face become hard and her eyes blazes with anger. I knew that look since it the same look that I seen before many time with Jade when other girls flirt with Beck.

Jealously

That was the first time I knew that Tori must have some type of feeling for me other than friendship.

Why else would she get jealous when I mention her?

I'm not going to call her out on her maybe feeling for me. I'm going to wait for her to tell me on her own.

Yeah I know I'm too mature for my own good sometime.

I remember the disaster from last week in Mr. Sikowitz when Tori, Katherine, and I had to perform a skit. I smiled at her but Tori didn't look to happy to do a skit with Katherine.

What Tori did at the skit let me confirmed my suspicion about her feeling for me and also mine for her.

_[Flashback]_

We were in Mr. Sikowitz's class waiting for the class to start which didn't take long since the bell was about to ring.

**BRRIINNGG!**

Everybody was getting to their sit except me since I was already sitting down. Tori as usually sat down next to the right of me and smile her beautiful smile at me.

"Hey Vicky" I happily said

I started to call her 'Vicky' last week which she didn't mind at all as along she can give me at nickname. I didn't mind at all since it almost sounded like we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

_"I can at least pretend she was my girlfriend even if I can really be with her." _I sadly thought.

"Hey yourself Alex" Tori happily said

She calls me 'Alex' because my middle name is Alexander and when I told her she was mildly surprise.

Our little happy moment was ruin when the girl that Tori hated sat next to the left of me. Katherine sat next to me and greets both me and Tori with a polite hello. Tori glare at her for a few second then turn to face to me again.

Mr. Sikowitz chose the right to make an appearance with his two coconuts in his hands.

"Alright settle down." Mr. Sikowitz calmly said

"To start class off three of you are going to do a skit based off of a movie I was force to watch with my niece yesterday." Mr. Sikowitz exclaimed, by waving his hands with the coconuts almost dropping out of his hands.

"But with a new twist." Mr. Sikowitz quickly added as he place one of his coconut in his pocket.

Mr. Sikowitz looks around the classroom to find his three victims to do this skit. I was nervous because I had a funny feeling that I was going to be one of them. I felt someone rubbing my right hand and I quickly realize it was Tori but I also notice that Katherine was rubbing my left hand as well.

Mr. Sikowitz looks at me with an evil glint in his eye as he looks or studies me and the two girls beside me.

I gulped.

"I chose Robbie, Tori, and Katherine." Mr. Sikowitz suddenly announce to the class.

"_Why?__" _I thought to myself as I got up to the front of the class.

I look at Tori then at Katherine and both of them look like neither one wanted to be up here as much as I did.

"Okay the three of you are in a love triangle but the thing is Tori will be a vampire and Katherine will be a shape-shifting wolf. Give me a good twist and go." Mr. Sikowitz excitedly said

My eyes widen when I realize we are basically doing Twilight.

I'm not the only one who realize that either.

I decided that I would start thing off because by the looks of the two girls they didn't know how to start.

I turn toward Tori and sadly said "Erika I don't know how I can be with you with me being a human and you being a sparkling vampire." I only hope they can pick up what I'm trying to do.

I turn toward Katherine and sadly said "Jaclyn I don't know how we can be together since you are a shape shifting wolf." The girls look to understand where I'm trying to do.

I grab my head and shake a little

"I don't know what to do." I cried out.

Tori sadly walk toward me and gently grab my hand then look deep into my eyes. I couldn't breathe when she look at me with her chocolate eyes.

"Ian I know this is difficult for you but we are soul mate. Your blood calls out for me. We have been though a lot together and we were happy before the _mutt _show up." She smoothly said while glaring at Katherine.

Katherine seductively walks toward me and grab my other hand. I felt my face heat up as she rubs my hand gently. "Ian me and you have been best friend since we were little before this _leech _show up. I love you Ian Swan and you know you really love me so just tell the bloodsucker to leave already." Katherine surprises me and everybody else in class by grabbing my face and kisses me.

I was totally shock that I didn't get a chance to kiss back because I was roughly pulled out by Tori.

_"Damn she strong." _I thought

I saw the look on Tori's face and I was scare.

She was totally pissed off.

Tori had murder in her eyes and I knew it wasn't acting on her part. I know one thing is you can't fake rage with real rage and she have it in spade.

"YOU SLUT" Tori raged and she speared Katherine to the ground. The cat fight began and Mr. Sikowitz and I try to stop it.

I eventually got Tori off of Katherine while Mr. Sikowitz got Katherine. I couldn't believe what happen and by the looks of the other students they didn't either. I guide Tori out of classroom because Mr. Sikowitz told me to but I would have done it anyway.

_[End Flashback]_

After I calm her down I asked her why she attack Katherine and she simple said 'I don't know why'. I didn't believe her at all but I learn from last time not to push and I gently rub her back.

I knew from that moment that she might like me because why else would she attack a girl that kiss me. I got to confirm this by asking her out today as soon I get to school today.

I hope she accept me.

Why wouldn't she?

_"Because you are Robbie Shapiro" _The voices in my head whisper to me.

* * *

><p><strong>How you like this chapter? <strong>

**I hope Tori wasn't too OOC since we seen that she can get jealous when Cat's new boyfriend episode.**

**I couldn't find time to put a sex dream in this chapter since it didn't feel right just yet.  
><strong>

**Review for me please.**

**Because I'm Flawless!**


	4. Warning Update

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex


End file.
